pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Igor/Mysticism Abuse
This is nowhere near random enough, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:08, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :It still uses the EDA Spearchucker, which is rather meta-ish. --20pxGuildof 12:16, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::It's not supposed to be meta. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:17, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::It isnt random? Ricky you peace of failiure show me some team which abuses mysticism. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:47, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Peace of failure? Igor, go uninstall, you're not worthy of the internet. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::No u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:00, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::The meaning of God's contest was random builds nobody has seen before at all. 3 out of 5 current builds are pretty well-known. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:05, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::It was about random team builds too :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:06, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Random team builds, consisting of random builds. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:08, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ricky ffs, gfo and take you r phail with you, how can I speak with a person who thinks earthshaker dervs are used everytime and eda and porders dervishes are HA meta, also, read the contest rules, also, you are bad at trolling. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:30, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I said 2 out of 5 builds are in fact random. So, l2read, imo. I'm not even trying to troll, so I don't know why you're telling me I'm bad at it every time. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:32, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You should use Backbreaker instead of Earth Shaker to get 2 more seconds of knockdown (you don't get Stonefist as a Dervish primary), and try to fit in "For Great Justice!" so you can spam Backbreaker moar. -Mike 13:37, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I cant read your comments because you are so bad at trolling, I just cant. Also, they are random for HA (maybe gunna make two D/Rs, not now tho) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:38, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::(EC)Dark Fury is good. FGJ isn't really needed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:39, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Yes, and nazi votah! die. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:41, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Ricky's right. This is far too synergiesing and metaish. I was thinking more of Eles with with nukes and erf shakuur, warriors with infuse health, paragons with nukes and so on. Random stuff that confuses everyone; like a backline of frontliners and frontline of backliners and so on. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:43, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :You havent ritten it ffs! you wrote what you need and im wiritng how it should look, also, too synergising???? you wrote the synergies ftw tyhis is ftw! and fuck God itsa meta not, therre is no mets liek dat --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:34, 10 May 2008 (EDT) OK Lets say itsa 50/50 random, mebbe ill make two nukers dervs --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:47, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :NEEDS LESS META!!! AND OBVIOUSNESS! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:22, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::The one above is meant to be good, your contest is about baed things :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:32, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::And Snow White made a (fairly) serious build that was very much like you build - which tried to be unserious. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:16, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Still needs moar Backbreaker and less Earth Shaker, because 4 seconds of knockdown>2 seconds of short ranged AoE knockdown, imo. -Mike 08:54, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::phaillllllllll urf shakuuur puns :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:03, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's still not random enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:39, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fuckya ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:32, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::My build is hardly meta ^^ - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:41, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Real men bring infuse Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 14:26, 14 July 2008 (EDT)